Hush Hush Patch's Visitors
by GirlGoneMad.x
Summary: Patch and Nora are growing apart and secrets come between them what will Nora do when she fine out what patch has been trying to keep hidden LEMONS LATER ON


Heyy Guys This is My first Story i have wrote for hush hush please reveiw and tell me what you think if i have many i will do the next chapter Thankss xx

Chapter 1 Patch's Visitors 

As i was driving along the all to familiar road to bo's cabin the rain was hitting the windows of my car like a thousand bullets. The sky was dark and the wind was blowing strong, earlier this evening patch and i were meant to go to dinner a 7 it was now 10.45pm according to the dash board normally patch was early but for the last couple of weeks he has been acting odd distant even. He cancelled all of are last dates and i hardly seem him any more first i though it was just he lost tract of time playing a pool game then he started to disappeared for days on end and when he got back he wouldn't tell me where he had been but this was the last strew I knew there was something going on and i didn't like it. My train of though was interrupted by my phone going off i quickly grabbed the phone from my pocket keeping an eye on the road a head. I was just around the corner from my destination. I pulled over slightly to a stand still to answer my phone it was patch._ Great_.

"Hello" my voice came out strong which was the opposite to how I was feeling towards him.

"Hey angle I was at the restaurant and the waiter told me you went home only you not here where are you?" his voice sounded strain

"I'm round the corner from Bo's you were _3 hours_ late! So I though you might be here!" my word had more poisons then i was hopping

"Shit! Angle please promise to stay were you are ill be 40 mins tops Don't GO to Bo's okay see you in a bit" beeeeeep he hung up on me what did he mean don't go to Bo's I'm not staying out in the middle of the night waiting for him fuck that! I started up the car and head towards the car park.

Once I park her and head in side I was soaked form head to tow it was chucking it down now. I hurried inside no longer having to talk to the door man person I just tell them I'm with patch and they let me in. As I head down to there privet room with the pool tables I could her Rixons heavy ascent once I reached the door I hesitantly knock when the door swung open.

"Ello can we help ya love" one lady said who I have never met before she was on the other end of the room with a drink in her right hand she had blonde hair and grey eyes. _Strange._

"um-"

"Nora long time no see hows you doing? guys this is Nora" Rixon spoke

"hey do you know where patch is?" I was hoping they could give me more info then patch did.

"yea he left about an hour ago" a young woman about 2 years older that me waked over holding out her long white hand she had dark blonde hair cherry red lips and a killer smile she was really pretty her eyes were blue coved with dark thick eye lashes she kind of reminded me of patch "hi I'm Aggie _patch's_ twin"

"Really? He never said he had a twin im Nora _patch'_s girlfriend" Taking her hand her face looked surprised once letting go she asked "do you wana drink Nora" placing a unreadable mask over her face "sure why not" i laughed she got me a voka and coke with a pick strew "so how long have you and patch been going out?" her question caught me of guard.

"umm about 6 and half months didn't he tell you?" Pain ripped though me inside out making me shake.

"no he didn't I've been here about a month now and he never even manicured you he kept having mysterious phone calls to 'some guy' he tells me but i always heard a girls voice on the other end so did he mention me coz we are really close im mean really close he tells me all his deepest darkest secrets, so i though he might mention his favourite sister " so his family is here and he didn't want me to know and they don't know me so he doesn't want them to know who i am!

"No not ever so are you a .. you know?"

"yes Nora I'm an angle so is the rest of us down in here over there that's silver" she pointed to a young women about 7years older that me "she's mine and patch's older sister over there that's Liam he has been patch's friend since before he became a angle... _the first time_" she nodded her head to the bloke playing a game with Rixon he had dark brown hair he was mussely and kind of cute "and last but no least Mel she is patch's ex ex" she nodded towards the first woman who spoke to me she had honey blonde hair and grey eyes she was really pretty. "were allowed down here every couple of months to see how patch is doing and stuff im a high rank angle see, so I cant organise it" her smile never reached her eyes "last time i heard from him he was still going out with darbria she was such a bitch" I started laughing thinking that even his sister hates her. "whats so funny" She looked pissed ._ops._  
"um darbria tried to kill me twice to get patch back, so you didn't like her either?" her face lit up and a perfect smile filled her face

"your good i like you we should hang out i think we could be great friends"

"Yea i like you two you seem ..._ Cool_ and i would love to hang out with you some time but i wouldn't tell patch coz im in a mood with him at the moment" pain ripped through me once again "why what he do?"

"he left me at a restaurant for 3 hours waiting for him and he is keeping big secrets from me he didn't even tell me his family were coming back and every time I asked him about it he just fucks off" i could feel myself getting upset about it "um i think i should leave nice meting you Aggie" I quickly hurried towards the Door when a hand tapped me making me spin a round it was Aggie "hey heres my number i hope we can keep in touch coz to be honest you the very first girlfriend of patches i like" she gave me a quick hug and then she was gone The rest of the angles in the bar gave me winks, goodbye, huge and hope to see you soon's then i was gone. I still had the small piece of paper with Aggie number on it.

The way back from Bo's was slow patch kept texting and phoning me in the end i turned my phone off i just couldn't coupe with him at the moment so he didn't tell his close twin or any body else from his family or close friends (except rixion but he walk in on us at the bar one night so that doesn't count) he was going out with a stupid little human girl i didn't think i was that much of a embarrassment to him so why does he treat me like im one i though he might even love me because i know i loved him more then anything in the world. It was only when my face was getting wet did i realise i was crying. i didn't want to go home just in case he came there so i head toward a place he would never think off.

Once i reached the meadow i had a mini break down completely the time on the dash board told me it was half 2 in the morning i had been driving for 2 and a half hours to get out of coldwater town i was in Portland at least 1000 miles away from Bo's when i calmed my self down i had the guts to turn my phone on i had 32 missed calls from patch 16 messages from him 12 calls from Vee and 8 message telling me to call her. I dialled her number not think what time it was _ring ring ring_

"hello Vee its Nora"

"Nora? NORA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU STUPID BOYFRIEND HAS BEEN RINGING ME NONE STOP ASK IF I WAS WITH YOU HE EVEN CAME OVER CLIMED IN MY FUCKING WINDOW TO MAKE SHORE I WASNT LIEING SO WHERE THE HEL-"

".stop." i sobbed

"bbe whats wrong?"

"im at our medow i just had to think and i didn't want to see speak or listen to him so i came to the one place he would never look" i said between sobs

"arr hunnii i wouldn't tell him promise when are you coming back? Do you want me to kick is perfect ass?"

"um probably tomorrow or the day after and you could try" i laughed at the last part because i know she could never really physically hurt him.

"do you want me to come to you?"

"na i okay ill see you tomorrow yea? and we can go shopping and have a girly day?"

"omg yea i have to get new stuff love you bbe be safe"

"i will love you too bye" i hung up and started to cry all over again_. Right Nora stop moping call him and see if he has a reasonable explanation right breathe in breathe out now call him._ _Ring ring ring_

"Nora is that you im so sorr-" slamming the phone and shoving it to the slide was the best idea for now my eye lids suddenly felt heavy and i must of fell asleep.

I woke to my favourite song playing _just a small town girl living in a loney world she takes the midnight train going anywhere _"hello" i mumbled

"Nora it Aggie from Bo's um Patchy's sister?"

"yea i know who you are aggie whats up?" i was more alert i needed food maybe there was a McDonalds somewhere i started the car and was on the road looking for the McDonalds i saw on my way here.

"Yea i just wanted to let you know Patch has been freaking out like proper and i saw him crying early! which i haven't seen him cry in all my years you must be something special, oh yea he doesn't know im talking to you so i better go before he over hears"

"thanks, Im looking for a McDonalds at the moment you know where one is?" i could here my old self coming back i let out a big sigh and turn into petrol station.

"um where are you know?"

"i am in Portland at a petrol station on the outskirts of coldwater" she was really easy to talk to!

"well i think if you carry on down that road then turn to the 4 left there should be one there i better go he just came out the shower oh and don't answer his calls and avoid him for the next couple of day it will leave him wanting more and he will fall at your feet, shit his looking at me got to g-" then she was gone she put a smile on my face so i needed to thank her for that and she was right about the McDonalds

After i had my McDonald breakfast i headed to the farm house i needed a good hot shower my iron pills clean clothes and a nap then i had to call Vee about are shopping trip.

Once i did everything on my mental list i called Vee seeing what time was she coming over she said she was just about to leave about 5 minutes after talking to her the was a knock at the front door. I finished doing my make up to cover up my puffy eyes i ran to the door "Hello, Oh it you"

"Hey Can i come in?" his voice ripped through me like a thousand bullets reminding me of what happened last night

"N..No you can im going out with Vee and she will be here any minuet so just leave" i wanted to cry and say i was sorry just so he could hold me my body was aching for his toach but i was going to do what Aggie told me to do be little miss bitch

"_Angle _please can we just talk i told you not to go to bo's so why did you" he sounded stressed he even looked it!

"Patch if you feel like you cant even tell you closet _twin _that your going out with a stupid little human than i just i don't know i just need to be away from you for a bit okay" it took all my will power to say those words i realised that Vee was just pulling into my drive, i quickly grab my keys and purse heading out. After i was half way to Vee's car i turn around "Patch did you ever even love me?" he turn his body towards me and opened his mouth but nothing came out "fine goodbye Patch" the word were ice cold his face was torn i even felt sorry i even said them.

"hunnii are you okay??" she looked from me to patch then back to me

"yea can we go like now!!?" i wanted to cry i wanted patch to hold me to tell me everything was going to okay that he would make it okay. I didn't get why he didn't tell them about me there have been here for a month now i pick up my phone and wrote out a text:

Patch i just don't get why you did it :s can you come by my house at 8?? We need to talk ! N

I scrolled down the list till i found patch's number and clicked send. A minute must of gone by because my phone went off i looked down to see who it was from

Angle i love that you have texted me and ill try and make it tonight patch ;)

What the hell you'll try and make it what the fuck patch ! if he didn't come tonight that was it we were going to be over both boyfriend and guardian shit job he was doing! But i know in my heart that i never wanted to break up with him ever i loved too much.

Shopping was a blur Vee met this cute boy called Jack he was nice she make a date with him on Wednesday night "Nora Nora you no how much you love me?"

"yea what do you want?" her voice was high pitched which means she wants something from me we were heading towards her car we had spent 4 hours in the mall i had 8bags of clothes and underwear that Vee brought me to cheer me up 3 tiny black thongs and push up bras yippy i brought a couple of jeans and 3 low cut cleavage tops Vee well she spend most of her money at Victoria secret. "well jack has some friends that well i got you a date you are coming with me and jack to Eat as much as you want restaurant please come with me" she was my best friend and i love her but oh my god she could be annoying "fine just because of what happen last time i don't want you to get hurt but i wont enjoy it"

"great there is the sprit i was looking for" i gave her my sarcastic smile and she laughed at me the trip home wasn't that bad Vee was going on about another shopping trip to get some clothes for _our _date on Wednesday night i wasn't really listening just nodding when she looked at me. "so on Tuesday ill pick you up at 9am sharp and we will do a girly time at yours since you mum is in NEW YORK for 3 more weeks" "what? Oh okay see you then love ya"

"love you too bbe" she called as she reversed down my drive i was left there with 4 bags in each hand heading to the house door it took me 20min to get the door open as i headed up stairs to unload the new clothes from the shopping trip i heard someone inside my bedroom "H.. hello" my voice was just above a whisper my door creaked open and the room was empty i walked in and settled the bags on the floor to the side of my bed

"_Nora!_" The Voice


End file.
